


Strange Adventures for a Jawa

by Remix_Blitz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coruscant (Star Wars), Exegol, Gen, Graphic Description, Hutts (Star Wars), Jakku, Jawas (Star Wars), Kaleesh (Star Wars), Kashyyyk, Luke and Snoke are still alive, Naverro (Star Wars), Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smuggling, Space Flight, Takodana, Tatooine (Star Wars), Twi'leks (Star Wars), Wookiees (Star Wars), Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remix_Blitz/pseuds/Remix_Blitz
Summary: This is a creative project between me and a few friends. We currently do not have many outlets for it so I chose to post it here.Such a backwater planet, people don't usually suspect much from those kinds of places. Especially on the outer rim.Once someone came from there who was powerful but they had never returned to it, it's a hub for crime and many swarm to it looking for a few credits.But no one suspected a Jawa with such power.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story online so do not expect Shakespeare.  
> Criticism is welcome.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet our first individual doing some not so good work for a not so good person.

The heat is unbearable; it warms up the surface to temperatures rivalling those to any other lava filled planets. Most would even consider it hotter than Navarro but they most likely have never set foot of this backwater place. A small town sits in the middle of an endless desert as it holds what little life springs up there, ships hover around and in it like flies to candy and they always hold something bad. It's what's expected on places like these, the only way to survive to cheat the higher ups of their credits. 

If you walk these streets you can see it's all a beige, rarely you may see a pop of colour that's most likely a person or a stray cloth from a nearby market stall, the houses are set up closely together, alleys are almost non-existent at this point. If there any small creatures will be lurking in its corner looking to pounce on you or get a few parts from some broken droid passing by. 

One massive crashed ship is stuck upright in the sand by the main square of this town, it's surrounded by scaffolding to keep it from falling and it scrap what remaining good parts are left to finish a mess of a ship to get off this rock. A few Jawas scurry around it and are shooed off by locals from the empty metal beast. 

Many stalls are erected against the sides of homes on the cooler side looking to con a cheap credit of some poor sod who knows no better to buy from shady looking people with horrid looking products and faces. 

A figure emerges from a small dust cloud that formed due to a racing speeder, they're tall, tall enough to dwarf some Kaleesh, and their build is strong and rough like stone. Their clothes are shabby but seem perfect for this kind of human, a sand yellow jacket that's worn down but it still holds. Pants hold no defining colour, just a light grey with a few pockets, the boots are a dark brown and reach to their knees. 

A rifle is strapped to their back, and one their hips is an old pistol and two broken down electro swords (courtesy of a generous client). The swords and pistol don't seem to hold down on their speed nor stance, in the arms of this human is a large crate with a smaller one stacked on top as they walk towards a docking bay to deliver this cargo. 

Their head is covered in a mop of brunette hair with two little pointed ears peeking out of the curtain of hair, the strands just reach her shoulder on one side and the right side is shaved down to the scalp with the rest of the hair resting over to the left side of the head.   
Her sharp eyes are two different colours, a warm honey and a dark forest green, slits are centred in each pupil. Her eyebrows are creased and right in between them is a scar running diagonally across her face from the tip of her left eyebrow heading down to graze the right side of her strong jaw. The scar is half covered by a mask/modulator placed onto the lower half of her face, it's a brighter colour than the rest of her as it is brand new. 

She saunters into the docking bay and sees her crew, a large group of loyal workers scamper around a ship with a few men inside stacking cargo and crates, one stands to the side of the main ramp counting what goes in and out. She places the larger crate into a nearby workers arms and the smaller one is given to a Twi'lek as they nod to her and wander out of the bay with their payment.   
A small lean figure is situated near a wall very close to the entrance of the area, they look completely out of place with long flowing robes with bright purples and dark blues on the patterns of the cloth. Their thin eyes dart around looking at all individuals carrying any kind of cargo, our tall woman approaches this man with a swagger only a cocky pilot would hold. 

"Fine day isn't it?" She asks him with an eyebrow cocked, the mask fuzzing up her voice from sounding human, "Just tell when you take off." He snaps at her, his discomfort is obvious, she continues, "I really thought I'd see a cloud but today isn't really my lucky day." Her nonchalant attitude shines through to her stance, hands in her pockets slightly slouched.   
"When is it taking off, **_Fallen._** " Emphasis is put on the name and that hits her in a certain cord, "Hopefully in about 10 minutes once the last crates are loaded into the cargo bay. It'll be a good few days before any word is heard of its delivery, we can't promise it'll arrive on time if at all." Her tone was stoic and business like, she's down this a lot.   
"Good." The man sighs out, feeling a bit of relief, and adjusts his cape resting on his shoulder by pulling up his hood, "I shall see you the next week if you aren't incompetent enough to actually meet me." They stalk out of the doorway of the bay to a nearby transport vehicle, whilst he does that Fallen heads to a nearby table and hops on top of it. 

She belts out to her crew, "Now boys, we got some cargo to deliver and it's preferable we do it quickly, this guy has quite a bit of credits sitting in his pockets and if we please him enough we might be able to squeeze a bit extra outta him." She claps her hands twice, "Now, get going this cargo isn’t gonna driver itself." The crowd disbands and walks off into their necessary positions for the flight, few walk onto the ship as others group off a safe distance from the ship. 

The engine revs to life as the metal ship hovers off of the ground slowly then gradually turns its nozzle upwards to the sky and blasts off from the sand ocean of Tatooine.   
We return to Fallen as she looks up proudly, her hands resting on her hips as the crew scatters out of the bay, "Another job done, another day gone." She mumbled out with her voice holding a tone of relief. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our second character of the day is a normal local who just likes bustling places.

The markets bustle with stock and person, the sun reflecting off any metal scrap or any droid. A few troopers avoid the street as they could get conned out of their own pants if they dared step foot near a stall, so it was generally easy to steal a product or two.   
An array of different people and species walk down the long and wide street, many have their baskets and arms full of produce or metal parts. Stalls have clothes laid skilfully across tables, hanging cooked creatures on hooks sway in the wind wafting their delicious smell across to the other stalls.   
Music from drums and singers hover in the air from buskers looking to please others with their tunes, a stall filled with useful scrap has a customer bargaining with a Jawa in their native tongue as they try to regain a small stun gun from the Jawa. 

A normal looking man strolls down the street, he's a little out of place as he holds no weapons for defence, an odd occurrence on this planet but can be overlooked if not for a keen eye. He moves his head around scanning stalls and tables with his hands clasped behind his back, he avoids a few arguing Torgruta and hops over the few crates strewn around.   
His hair is a matte black, it sticks up like spikes on a thorn bush. It's short but looks wonderful all the same, his stature is confident and a little goofy. But who he's trying to humour is unknown to anyone, his clothes consist of a dusty looking button up shirt, worn down.   


A ammo strap lays on his shoulder spanning down to his hip and up again to connect to his shoulder, on it is a few bullet cartridges and a canteen by his hip filled with cool water. His pants are a black matching his hair with a single tear on one of his knees, his boots are a dark grey reaching midway to his calf and laced up semi neatly.   
His face is rugged with a slight stubble decorating his jaw, his eyes are black with a sought speck of grey in the pupil. His right eye holds a small scar, it's a slight pink showing its new, his brow is a little creased in concentration. 

He continues walking down, he buys a muja fruit and heads out of the market, the music slowly fading but another kind of tune being heard from the cantina. A giggling Jawa runs in front of his path as he staggers back a bit, an angered shout is heard from the building as the Jawa disappears.   
A Twi'Lek speeds out of the building, stopping for a seconds before running off into a different direction cursing all the while.   
  
He walks off from the scuffle with a smirk on his face, as a ship takes off from behind him. A nearby elderly woman whispers to him with a gentle smile, "That could be you one day _Al'Stair._ " He nods to her and waves as he heads to his hut.   
"Today feels good." He mumbles to himself.   
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our final man is a not so man and a more so conniving creature than anything.

The music thumped outside of the building, you could feel the beat through the ground, and you could hear just enough if you were standing near it. This little building holds a famous Cantina, where many contacts were signed and many people were killed but no one questions what happens here, it just happens, and they continue with their day unless they were a part of the scuffle.   
When you enter this building there is the counter to order your drinks with a few tables scattered around, rooms span off from the main area into smaller nooks for any business one wants to carry out.   
A small part of a wall in the main area bulges out to house a stage for any bands that are hired to entertain any costumers, and to hide any shouts from disturbing others. In one of these rooms a small argument seems to be carrying out. 

Hands clutched into fists slam onto the table, scattering cards and drinks, "CHEATER!" The angered Twi'Lek yells at the smaller creature from across the table. The cloaked person wags a finger at him “Ah, calm down there Vizsla. No need for such violence." They respond nonchalantly to the her, their upper body barely reaches over the top of the table, but they ooze confidence.   
The guy across the table is sitting crossed legged in a chair too big for him, a blaster strapped to his back. The strap holding the blaster holds other trinkets like a few pendants and a device or two.   
A pair of binoculars and a holocomm are hanging by his right hip, the binoculars are worn to all hell and the holocomm looks reasonably new for such a boy. He wears a brown robe with a hood, covering his whole body with dark grey gloves slipped onto his hands, the only body part visible to anyone are his glowing warm yellow eyes, they stand out from the rest of his faded clothing.   
  
The green Twi'Lek leans forward to stare at the little man's glowing yellow eyes, "I know you cheated, Jawas don't win without cheating." She spat out with malice, her sharp teeth bared at the robed creature, they shrug off the woman and stand up on his chair reaching out to hug his small bounty to his chest.   
"Well this time it was differ-" The Jawa stilled as the sliding of paper reaches their ears, they both look to the table and see a card has slipped out of his sleeve, the Twi'Lek has no sleeves. 

A few moments of silence pass before the small guy bolts for the doorway, the other clambering to keep up. A few credits slip out of his grasp, he almost slows down to collect them but immediately speeds back up remembering the threat behind him.   
Once out of the room he manoeuvres his way between the legs of patrons while maddened woman scrambles her way through the crowd, pushing some out of her way with her target easily getting away. 

" _AKAI!!!_ Come back here, you bastard!" They rush out of the cantina, whipping their head around looking for any sign of him. A small sliver of a brown robe is sign disappearing down a street, "You won't get away from me this time!" She sprints down the streets, boots leaving heavy and deep footprints in the said while kicking up sand in their wake.   
Once gone inside a destroyed crashed ship, mumbles are heard in Jawaese, _"Stupid Twi'Lek."_ He slides down the tilted side of the ship with a pile of credits being held in his arms, as he strides to a nearby hut.   
The door slides open to reveal a small hub for others of his kind, he puffs out his chest in pride as other Jawas turn to look at him walking towards a low table in the centre of the room. He opens up his arms letting credits spill onto the table, clinking against the harsh metal surface.   
A shout of joy is heard around the house as they crowd around the table to see how much was collected, one smaller Jawa pats Akai on the back whilst staring at their small treasure. 

**"Toineepa! Toineepa!"** Is a chant heard in the small crowd, the chanting does stop momentarily as the hut rumbles a little from a nearby ship taking off but immediately starts back up after a moment. Akai stands proudly by the door but fidgets a little and leaves by the entrance, the door sliding shut behind him as he lets out a sigh.   
He mumbles in human dialect, "I wish I could do more for fun than just this."

  
_**Careful what you wish for little one.**_  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting happens between two different individuals on a strange occurrence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been doing research for the Star Wars universe so there may be a few things not mentioned in the movies that you may need to do a small bit of research on.

Fallen turned, heading out of the bay and towards her usual spot to sit and wait. She did this every day in a small nook between two buildings still in sight of the main square but still hidden from prying eyes, she did it alone most of the time but if helps if it's less suspicious.   
She hopped onto stacked pile of crates, they were mostly empty as they were used to show, it was basically a throne to her. She sat one leg bent and the other hanging with a hand behind her to steady herself leaning body.   
She let out a sigh that was distorted by her modulator, looking up and down the street for anyone who looks to be interested. The most she saw was a group of Inquisitors, strange for Tatooine but she shrugged it off as they stood off the nearby market.   
She leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees and her brown locks falling to half cover her left eye, she stared at the group with a bored intent wondering why they'd visit this planet. She mumbled out, "They must be some sort of outcasts to be sent here." A voice perked up startling her to a rigid position. 

"Or just dumb."

She whipped her head behind her looking upwards seeing a Jawa leaning over the ledge of a roof with binoculars held in his hands, he was staring through them at all the people surrounding the area. She glared at him for a moment before turning around to lay back against the wall behind her.   
"Or maybe they think a Jedi's here." She spoke out loudly, knowing the little guy would hear her, he hummed in acknowledgment and then a crack was heard. "Dammit." He mumbled out in his dialect, examining the break in his pair of binoculars and tracing his fingers over it, he threw them over his shoulder sighing out in exasperation, "They were my only pair." He leaves on one of his palms with his elbow planted on the roof’s ledge. 

A hand rose up below him holding a completely different pair of binoculars, "Here, can't have any spying go to waste." She spoke, Jawaese words floating perfectly off her tongue. A quiet minute of silence happens and then the pair is snatched out of the smugglers hand, "Brilliant!" He immediately looks through them and lets out a 'woah.' "These are way better than those old jerks o- I mean my old ones..." He corrects himself quickly shaking his head.   
A chuckle is heard below him, "He most likely deserved it. The names Fallen by the way." She continued making polite conversation, "Akai." Is blurted out from the Jawa, a slight crack in his voice like the one on his old binoculars. "Huh. Nice to meet you, kiddo." She's met with silence from above her as they both stare at the black robe clad group. 

A few minutes pass with the two staring down any character nearby. 

"Wait... You know Jawaese?!" A shout from the Jawa with a confused tone, another chuckle from the smuggler, "Yup! Gotta learn it someday when living here." "Thank fuck, finally someone who can actually speak my language." His tone sounds exhausted, "Basic is too hard to learn these days. Like why don't we speak something simpler? It's just such a hard language, plus it's so boring!" He starts to speed up his words in Jawaese, excited to meet a human who's multilingual.   
Fallen nods to the excited boy who climbs down to sit by her, is legs crossed under his robe and his hands waving frantically around while he talks. She lets her head fall to her shoulder looking at the Jawa with a smile hidden under her mask. 

He looks up at her and realises something and speaks out in an embarrassed tone, "Sorry, I get excited when meeting new people." "That's quite alright kid, I can understand." She replies coolly, closing her eyes and nodding slightly, he starts up again now talking about droids while pointing them out around the street, she fires back with a few facts of her own. 

This afternoon got _waaaaay_ more interesting for both parties.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the soon three, unintentionally insulted an Officer of one of the most powerful Empires in the galaxy. A small escapade ensues and they meet one of the most important characters of their story.

The sand blew across the streets, cutting at any and all exposed skin of any creature on the desert planet from the Outer Rim. This First Order controlled planet is such a backwater yet popular planet that there are many different illegal actions going under the First Orders nose but some of the officers are a part of some of those actions looking for extra credits with their usual payment from their superiors to try and climb their way up the ladder of the underground crimes.

There were just two black wearing Officers, who stood in some half empty street with very little shelter from the blaring sun, they look frustrated and bored. One was shuffling on his feet, kicking up sand and letting out loud sighs. He stood tall with a lean body that was hidden under a few cloaks that were wrapped around his torso, a mask covered his mouth with sharp eyes on display with a few scars covering the parts of his face that were visible. Another black covered character paced around the tall man, they were bulked yet just short of average with their height, with a helmet that covered their entire face with a metallic sheen. They looked frustrated and quite angry.

“Why aren’t we doing anything?” Groaned the taller one as he threw his head back and crossing his arms, his partner threw their head up and growled at him. “Because YOU couldn’t get the details of our target, you idiot.” They hissed out with a clenched fist, squeezing it beside themselves, “You didn’t tell what I supposed to do, you always tell me.” “Grow up Argon, you can’t always expect me to tell you what to do. You have to think for yourself.” They half yelled out at the tall one, their voice reaching to the other side of the street. “Calm yourself, Coris.” He mumbled tilting his head down

The smuggler looks over the street seeing the two dark robed people and raises an eyebrow keeping quiet, but the Jawa beside her didn’t have much self-control so he yelled the first thing on his mind, “STUPID HUMANS!!” Fallen’s eyes go wide and she gulps a little when she sees the other two whip their head around to look at them, “This isn’t good.” She mumbled and Akai just laughed a little too loudly. 

Black robes swish behind the dark figures as the stomp towards our little outcasts, “What did you say.” The smaller one hissed at the Jawa, with their finger right in front of his face. The other huffed out a few curse words under his breath, Coris continued to stare down Akai. “Ay, look mate we ain’t really lookin for any trouble.“ They whipped their head towards Fallen and immediately covered her mouth with her free hand, our smuggler just raises her eyebrows a little and just looks to the other black robed man, he just shrugs.

The small Jawa just let’s a few words in his native language and swats the aggressors hand away from his face while standing up on the crate he was sitting on, he starts to yell at them with a mix of Basic and Jawaese but you could understand what he was trying to say. He was just insulting First Order Officer and the breaking point for the group was when he jumps down from his crate and kicks one of them in the shin. Time seems to have slowed down as one of these Officers yelled out in pain and Akai yells out in triumph, Fallen jumps down and grabs the Jawa then bolts down some nearby street. 

Time resumes to its normal speed as she runs with the small creature yelling at her while dangling from her shoulder, she begins to sprint as the Officers call to some Troopers that were walking down a connecting street to the escape.

The Stormtroopers are surprised as they stop in front of the escaping duo and Fallen notices them and with a small mumble of a curse, she jumps to the side while stamping her foot against the wall of a hut and flies over them while grunting landing quite ungracefully behind the soldiers, one of them troopers shout out to them as the Officers start to gain speed to catch them.  
The smuggler shifts the Jawa on her shoulder and go back to sprinting to any kind of safety, Akai just looks to where their running when they suddenly run around a sharp corner while they almost lose their balance because of the speed they’re barrelling down the small street. He notices an open door to a small hut and he thinks that it’s perfect to hide inside of, suddenly an invisible force throws them into the hut. While still in a slight daze, Fallen jumps up and hits the pad on the wall closing the door. When it’s shut, they hear the group yelling while stamping past the door moments later.

They hold their breath for a long minute and simultaneously let out a deep breath and the Jawa start to laugh. The smuggler joins the laughter quietly, relaxing her shoulders. “That wasn’t good.” She chuckles out while leaning against the door, letting the metal cool her forehead down hoping it’ll calm down her heart. “Yeah but it was fun!” He yells happily out in Jawaese.  
Yet this calm atmosphere is shattered after a voice from the back of the hut speaks up, Fallen spins around pulling out her pistol from her belt as Akai grabbing his gun from his back and points it towards the same threat. The figure in the back has messy black hair and a few fruits in his hands.

“Why are you in my house?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small argument starts between two, an insult hits too close to home and an oasis is found in the middle of a desert.

It wasn’t much of a stand-off between the three, it felt more like a robbery gone wrong. The question hung in the air, unanswered by the two who hold the weapons pointed at the resident of the home.

“Why are you in my home?”

Fallens reflexes react quickly and she goes into a defensive mode, scanning the room for any possible threats or weapons near the resident of the home. She sees very little guns nearby; she still holds the pistol in her hand, but it’s been lowered. Akai has a different reaction which is yelling in Jawaese, jerking his gun in various directions but still stay pointed at the hut’s resident. He then starts to calm down a little and just responds to the question. 

“It’s my house now.”

“What?”

A small argument begins between the Jawa and the human, their hands flying everywhere with their hushed yells directed at each other as Akai holsters his gun. Insults being thrown in so many different languages that it was hard to keep up. Fallen sighs at the two and walks over to them loudly shushing them with her finger to her lips and narrowed eyes, they almost immediately stop their shouting. She shakes her head and walks back to the door, placing her ear against the door listening for any threats that could be lurking. 

After a minute of heavy silence, she moves from the door and looks over her shoulder to nod at the two. They start up their argument again but this time with calmer gestures and quieter voices. Fallen continues her assessment of the area, opening the door slightly and peeking through the small gap. Seeing a full street and no strange behaviour from anyone passing by the door, she slams her hand back onto the pad to automatically open the door fully.

She turns around to the arguing pair, placing her pistol back onto her hip while walking towards them. “I’m sorry for the intrusion sir, we’ll be on our way.” She slightly pushes Akai towards the door, making him stumble a little as he yells at her in his dialect while still moving towards the entrance.

“You should be heading back to your parents, Utinni guy.”

The Jawa is stopped in his tracks and looks at the homeowner, his demeanour is suddenly changed from cocky and brave to something colder. He speeds walks out the door away from the two and shortly after the start-up of a speeder is heard, Fallen stares at the door with her face morphed into a confused one. She looks back the other one, “What’s your name?” She asks him and he replies. “Al’stair.” 

“Well, Al’stair I hope you have a Speeder, or you are screwed.”

¦----------------------------------------------------------¦

Two brown speeders are travelling across a small desert area, surrounded by tall red rock formations almost blocking out the sun in the small valley, sand is kicked up by said speeders as the noise made by them echo across the rocky walls and scare off any nearby creature or even Tusken Raider.  
A screaming man is placed behind a focused smuggler, goggles protecting her eyes from wind and sand that could blind her temporarily. The screaming man is clutching her middle with his face buried in his back above her rifle. The old speeder they sit on rumbles louder than most with a few concerning clanking noises underneath the seat, the noises are hidden by the loud engine being pushed to its limits.

She stares ahead, eyes fixated on the Jawa that stole a speeder and is running towards an unknown location, her head is filled with thoughts begging for her machine to continue moving until the other stops. Soon the rock walls start to spread out into a small open area still surrounded on each side but with a large lake settled in the centre, Fallen sees this opening and slows down much to the males delight. 

She stops right beside the other speeder and hops off as her companion immediately slides down and lays on the ground while panting. She ignores him and walks near the lake. It’s a raised lake with large rocks forming the edges with long carved out steps leading up above the lake with a single step leading down to lakes edge that the water slightly splashes over from time to time. A river runs out one side of the rocks and disappears into a small opening near one of the rocks that leads through a huge tunnel that leads to some unknown place.

She moves her eyes away from the tunnels opening and towards the Jawa that floats near the edge of the shallow lake, mumbling something about fleas.

“Akai?”

No reply.

“You good, bud?”

Utter silence.

She takes a deep breath and looks behind her to the man that is stumbling up the steps, once he reaches the top, he leans on Fallen. “What’s wrong with the Jawa?” He asks with Fallen completely ignoring him. Akai scoffs when he hears the human speak out, kicking his legs gently to move away from the edge and floats away from the pair.

It seems a lightbulb has appeared over her head as she grabs the waist of Al’Stair and lifts him up. He let’s out a surprised noise while he’s in the air which changes to a blood-curdling scream when he’s thrown into the cool water.   
The water splashes violently as Akai stands up in the water and sees a spluttering man, coughing out water and shaking his hair from his face. He looks to the man and back the Fallen who’s hands are on her hips and you can tell she’s smirking under her mask and when our Jawa looks down at the man he let’s out a small breathless laugh which slowly becomes a booming laugh that makes him double over.

Al’Stair stands up and starts to yell at Fallen as she yells back with amusement, “Why’d you throw me in?!” “Ya messed up bud, I was taking revenge!” “Yeah well, you didn’t have the give me hypothermia!!” This continues for a few minutes with Akai falling over with laughter, his shoulders shaking and his hands clutching his stomach.

Al’stair then yells an insult at the tall woman which leads to her leaping at him and tackling him down into the water, Akai climbs out of the water to avoid the small scuffle in the water. He lays out in the sun with the yelling and splashing fading from his ears as his clothes dry in the hot sun.

His thoughts were happy.

“Today feels good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET

**Author's Note:**

> Do not reupload without permission.


End file.
